Fixed
by Canadawear
Summary: 50 years ago the four war gods captured Horai Island, enslaved the half-demon inhabitants, and periodically pillaged the surrounding areas. Now, Inuyasha and the gang are back to defeat them and save the day. Unbeknownst to them, Kikyo has the same idea in mind. But what happens when she gets too close to her clone?
1. Chapter 1

**It is very important that you watch the fourth movie before reading this! It's on youtube, and even if you don't read this fic it's pretty cute and I would recommend 10/10. The story begins just as the clone tricks Inuyasha and goes to bite him. In the movie Kikyo shoots it down, but in this story we will contemplate what would occur if Kikyo's nearness caused the clone's body to absorb her soul. Thoughts? Criticisms? Leave me a review!**

"Kikyo." He gathered her in his arm, laying tetsaiga down by his side. She had swooped up to embrace him and then collapsed suddenly.

Kagome and the others would be waiting but he couldn't bring himself to leave her, even if she wasn't the real Kikyo. Sighing, Inuyasha brushed some of the wet matted hair from her face to get a better look, but it caught angrily in the metal headpiece. He gave the strands a tug, tangling them further, and gave up, settling instead for examining her face. She sure _looked_ like Kikyo.

_But so does Kagome._

He flared his nostrils; and her scent lacked the sharp note of graveyard soil he had grown accustomed to.

But those long dark eyelashes and translucent skin - a combination that had scared him when he first met her - were the same. "They said you were a replica."

Finally, he came to a decision. Inuyasha raised her up and headed towards the trail leading back into the forest.

_She smells exactly like her._

As he walked something cracked under his step. He looked down, a bow, lying next to it a heaped mass he recognized as the traditional dress of a priestess.

_Kikyo._

"What the hell is going on!"

* * *

Where was Inuyasha? That person back there was not Kikyo, it couldn't be. The feeling was different – the spiritual aura. She turned to Miroku wanting to know if he had sensed Kikyo's aura from the lookalike but was embarrassed and could not bring herself to ask.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder. "Inuyasha will return shortly I'm sure. I don't _think_ that was the real Kikyo. I don't know what it was, but I'm certain it was not her." He shook his head. "Lady Kikyo possesses many powers, jumping the height of a mountain is not one of them."

She smiled weakly, wanting to believe him but feeling a grim foreboding rise in her stomach. The grip became a light pat; she looked up as Miroku spoke, "Inuyasha."

She stood quickly, "Inuyasha!"

She braced herself to run, but Miroku stopped her. "Miroku, what?" He was silent, staring straight ahead. She turned to look as well.

Inuyasha walked slowly, a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, the Kikyo lookalike unconscious in his arms.

Kagome broke from Miroku's grasp and stepped forward. She hesitated, then spoke, "Is she?"

"She's a clone." His gazed down at the woman, looking and not looking at her. "She doesn't seem to recognize me, so I don't think she has any memories. We were fighting and she just - fainted. I found Kikyo's bow in the same area when I was coming back." He walked past them and sat himself by a large boulder, lost in thought. Kagome was not sure if it would be right to go to him now, but she had no choice, this wasn't only about them, they still had the children and four war gods to worry about.

"Inuyasha what are we gonna do?"

For the first time he looked up, "We have to get the kids outta here. Those bastards opened the box."

Kagome heard Miroku's voice from behind, "That means they now have full-access to their powers."

"What are we gonna do about-"Inuyasha looked at her blankly, she continued in a small voice, "what if she doesn't wake up Inuyasha?"

Silence. Kagome sighed. He was always like this with Kikyo. Indecisive and blank. It always hurt, and this wasn't even really her!

"Hey you two!" the twins sprung to attention, "I'm going to leave this girl with you, can you make sure she stays alright?" they nodded fearfully. "Okay then." Inuyasha stood and lay her on the stairs where the two children were sitting. He considered her once more and turned. "What are we doing?"

What a way to stall the problem, she pressed the thought and her annoyance into the back of her mind, "We were building a boat to get off the island."

"But we don't have enough wood!" Asagi yelled, running towards them with an armful of mismatched logs.

Kagome smiled," No, we don't."

"Kagome, you and Shippo stay here – I'll tear down that cabin for more wood, the logs look straight enough. Sango and Miroku, I need you to come with me so we can take down those bastards."

"Right, okay guys let's work hard!" Kagome thrust her fist into the air.

The children answered altogether, mimicking the gesture "Yea!"

* * *

The boat was almost finished, Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and stood back to admire their combined effort. "It looks really good! I'm so proud of us!"

Everyone cheered, fueled by the hope of finally getting off the Island. Everyone except the twins, who sat guarding the sleeping woman. Kagome smiled at Asagi and made her way to the steps. The twins bolted upright, "We've been watching her the whole time. See? She's just fine! We didn't do anything wrong this time!"

"Alright, calm down. No one said you did anything wrong, I just wanted to see how she was doing."

"Well she's fine." They fidgeted nervously, "are you gonna watch her now? Because Roku has to pee and I'll go crazy if I sit still any longer."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, don't worry, but hurry up. We need you here."

Dai looked at her suspiciously, "Okay but if anything happens to her it's your fault and _you_ have to tell Inuyasha."

They ran away before she could respond.

Kids. Well, at least she could finally test the aura – see if she even had one. Kagome closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Miroku and Kaede had taught her to hone in on different spirit signatures and she had gotten quite good.

She continued to probe, feeling Lady Kanade's condensed strength, but sensing nothing from the clone. It was almost like she was dead, except... no.

Now she felt it, a faint – something, like a weak heartbeat. Kagome opened her eyes.

Even she had to admit she looked a lot like Kikyo, but Kagome now knew why the term was reincarnation and not clone. Kagome might resemble her, but she also looked like her Mom and Sota and her Grandma.

This, if she had not known better, _was_ Kikyo.

She understood Inuyasha's confusion and truly felt for him. In the wake of her own pain, she felt for him.

Kagome liked to believe he had grown to care for her because she was herself and not because she possessed the soul of the woman he once loved (or the appearance of the woman he once loved).

_Still loved._

But Kikyo had been resurrected and every doubt in Kagome's mind had surfaced. What was the nature of Inuyasha's love, was it inevitable because she was Kikyo's reincarnation? And what did that mean for Kikyo, the _real _Kikyo? Inuyasha's heart tugged towards a soul which lay scattered by the winds of fate.

_A bond between two people that can never be broken._

Kagome looked upon the face of the woman who shared her soul and knew instantly from the power that pulsed within that it was Kikyo. It's why she had not asked after Kikyo. Somehow, the scrap of soul that had remained in her body had made it into this new one. She just knew it.

* * *

"Sesshomaru took care of Kyora, I think he's dead. "

Miroku yelled from his place behind Sango, "How do you know?"

"I know a dead body when I smell one. That means we only have three enemies to deal with. That dumbass did something right for once."

Fighting was good, fighting meant he didn't have to think. If he stopped he would think – about Kikyo. But they were running now and he could do nothing but think of her. Where was she? Why had her clothes been in the water, unfolded as if she had not removed them deliberately? Why had the clone lost consciousness, did it have to do with Kikyo's nearness?

All questions he needed answered. All questions she herself could not answer because she was gone.

Death, resurrection, and now this - Kikyo's body was always being reborn or remade. And _used._ The anger that particular thought brought him would be good in the upcoming battle.

So caught up in old memories and aggravations was he that he failed to notice the lack of scent leading into the cliff where he last encountered the Four War Gods.

Sango interrupted his thoughts, "Inuyasha. I don't see anyone from here."

Inuyasha made no response but ran ahead, jumping up each ragged stone along the side of the cliff. Sango steered Kilala forward.

They stopped, finally, on the flat surface high above the crashing waves of the ocean. "I don't smell anything."

Miroku dismounted, "Maybe they left. They did say they would attack the village. Why did we come here Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to catch their scent, so I could trace them. But"

"You can't."

"Yeah." Inuyasha cast a sidelong glance at the powerful waters below. "Strong winds."

They stood in silence.

A thought occurred to Sango, "We left Kagome and the children."

Inuyasha cursed and jumped, landing off the side of the cliff, "Let's go!"

Miroku took Sango's outstretched hand and swung himself onto Kilala's back, together they followed after Inuyasha with more speed than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked back to the village. After her realization she had needed a moment alone to think. Telling Shippo to take charge she had gone for a walk and washed her face with water from a stream but it had done nothing to calm her warring mind.

What would Inuyasha do now that Kikyo was alive?

What would he do?

And more importantly, what would _Kikyo _do?

She shook her head. "You're okay. And who knows? Maybe it's not Kikyo."

Still she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and an ugly, raw pulling in the back of her throat. The pain had been so great the first time he had considered leaving that she couldn't imagine what it would be like now.

"That was months ago," she whispered. Not even half a year ago he had been ready to go to Kikyo. She thought again of the needlessness of her presence in the fuedal era and Inuyasha's life. Kikyo and Inuyasha could easily gather the shards and defeat Naraku all by themselves. She didn't doubt that Kikyo was strong enough, but with Inuyasha at her side Naraku might already have been defeated. Kikyo was the one who pushed him away. Inuyasha didn't have the resolve to choose. He felt indebted to her, and when he tried it had been Kagome who insisted on staying with him despite his indecisiveness.

"Inuyasha." His name came out in a croak.

"What."

She snapped her head forward and saw Inuyasha eyeing her quizzically. "Inuyasha! No, um - nothing! I was just wondering where you guys were!" Kagome accelerated her pace, arms swinging stiffly at her sides.

He caught up with her. "Only three of the four war gods are alive. I caught their scent on my way back here so we're going now. How's the boat goin?"

Kagome couldn't help the clipped tone of her voice. "It's done."

As she said it the empty village appeared before them. The children had all jumped into the boat and were laughing animatedly. Dai and Roku were laying on their stomachs, a small child was kicking Roku repeatedly. Roku swatted at the child's foot with his hand, never making contact as if he were not really trying.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing? Don't you know we have to get ready to go?"

Dai's mumbled into the ground, "We're waiting for Inuyasha to kill us."

"Who said I was gonna kill you?"

Dai turned his face so his cheek lay flat against the stone ground. "You said that if anything happened to the priestess you would kill us." He dug his face back into stone.

"I never said that!" But he tensed as he realized what Dai had said. "What happened to Kikyo?"

It did not escape Kagome that he had called her Kikyo.

Dai and Roku fidgeted. Roku reached his hand out to his brother. "I love you Dai.

Dai took his hand, "I love you Roku"

They squeezed their eyes shut and began to cry.

Inuyasha growled, "Stop crying! I'm not gonna hurt you! Just tell me what happened to the girl!

The tears stopped as quickly as they had begun. Dai shot up from the ground and began to inspect his claws. "_Kagome_ said she would watch her while we took a piss."

"We were gonna check on her when we got back but _Shippo_ told us to help him move the boat." Roku had flipped himself onto his back, hands placed leisurely behind his head.

Inuyasha had stopped listening.

Kagome saw him from the corner of her eye. His nose was straining in all directions trying to catch Kikyo's scent.

"So where is she?" Kagome asked.

Roku looked her straight in the eye and replied. "We don't know. She's gone."

Before she could answer Inuyasha turned and took off into the forest. "Inuyasha!"

"Tell Sango and Miroku to follow behind, I'm going to the village!"

Dai unfolded his legs and lay on his side. "Two-timer."

Kagome could not tell him to shut up.

* * *

He had her scent, and the scent of the remaining war gods. Her blood arose from the smell of massacre coming from the direction of the village. Only demon blood was present alongside hers which confused him because he thought their goal was to destroy the village.

Though her scent was the same as Kikyo from fifty years ago, there was something different about her blood. A small change but enough for his sensitive nose to pick up. He could only guess it had something to do with being a clone, but it didn't smell human. Perhaps another demon had engaged her in battle and that was the other scent he smelled?

He didn't know.

And it wasn't like he _expected_ her to wake up and wait for him, or recognize him. She was like Kikyo in that way.

Never waiting for him, never believing in him.

He rolled his eyes, _she's a clone. Of course she doesn't care about you. Why would she wait?_

But it stung.

If only Kikyo would show up, he could figure out what to do about the clone. He didn't feel right taking any action unless she consented. Or did it herself. Whatever _it_ meant.

Until such a time he could not allow her to be harmed. Kikyo's blood still coursed through her veins after all.

And he was alarmed by the mystery of Kikyo's disappearance. She had clearly been right there, across the lake. Her clothes and bow were there. Her scent. What she had been doing on the island was another thing he'd like to know.

_But she did come here._

And there was no way she would travel without her weapon.

_Or her clothes._

He blushed and remembered the clone's body pressing into his. The familiar warmth and fragrance had paralyzed him. Maybe that's why he hadn't noticed. Had she seen? So why hadn't she said anything?

Something had happened to her.

Inuyasha bristled and ran faster; the clone was the only way he would find out what.

* * *

Kikyo realized that this kind of speed was not human. This kind of speed when bleeding from a fatal wound should not be possible for anything but a demon.

She could not think too much on this as a very powerful demon, the only remaining member of the four war gods – gora, was currently making violent jabs at her with his sword. He had seen what close-range contact with her had done to his brothers and so was avoiding getting near enough to be purified.

But he forgot that they had supplied her with a sword, and though she was not a particularly skilled swordsman she only needed to surprise him for a moment, just to get close.

Kikyo tried to look as confident as she could as she pulled her sword from the sheath at her hip. Gyora's eyes widened, he hesitated. She took the opportunity to concentrate all her power into the sword. She could not be sure that it would work the same as a sacred arrow but she had to try. Kikyo reached forward, directing the glowing blade at his abdomen.

His armor gave way and he fell back taking Kikyo down with him.

She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as they plunged into the open water. Kikyo held the sword tightly, maintaining the current of spiritual energy from her body to his.

She was startled when the connection broke and the sword sliced the water freely. She opened her eyes to the cloud of Gora's blood and body parts. It had worked.

She pushed herself upwards as fast as she was able, slowed by the weight of her armor. Finally, her head popped up from the surface and she filled her lungs with air. Exhausted, Kikyo let the waves roll over her, swaying her body into a large rock at the edge of the mountain. She reached her hand out and steadied herself on it, sweeping her gaze over the village.

They were safe now, she had ended the cycle of destruction that had begun with those demons who thought themselves gods. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

When she opened them again she noticed the blood marring her arm and smeared on the stone she was holding on to, yet her pain was minimal. The sight of her blood was a foreign concept to her; she had grown accustomed to the purplish light that emitted from her injuries. She had grown accustomed to a physical hollowness that had matched how she felt inside.

She had truly felt the most alive in death. Most herself.

Now she was bursting with a life she did not recognize. Pulsing with blood, and a rapid heartbeat that didn't belong to who she had become.

With life came purpose, and now that she was alive she could no longer follow after her fate with resigned determination as she had since her resurrection. The path of her destiny had been rerouted.

With her good arm, Kikyo steadied herself on the sharp rock and pulled herself up. She threw herself onto her back, pulling her hiori away from her shoulder and inspecting the wound there. It was almost completely healed.

But she remembered quiet clearly that Gora had taken her blood to make the clone. Inuyasha had severed his tongue but she had grown sufficiently faint as a result to know he had taken enough.

Unless of course he hadn't. In which case he might supplement the shortage with blood of his own.

Demon blood.

That explained her heightened speed and regeneration.

_A Demon._

She reached her hand to the side of her face tentatively, feeling the shape of her ear.

_Round. Human._

She wondered what else had changed.


End file.
